


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第八章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第八章

第八章 瞒天过海

推荐歌曲8：答案——杨坤/郭采洁  
永远多长，永远短暂，永远很缓慢  
每个人有每个人不同的计算  
神秘的诺言誓言，甚至谎言   
自己去领悟  
也许多年，也许瞬间，你自有答案

索尔并不像他的朋友们看上去那么潇洒风流，实际上他已经不太习惯这种辗转在不同女人之间的生活了——那十年里他只有洛基一个，而洛基那个性子，哪里容得下他有别人？何况……索尔眼里也看不进别人。

花了好几个月索尔也没真的走出来，实在迷茫得不行的时候，约了相比之下不是那么熟的安东尼出来喝酒外加指点迷津。

安东尼性格活泼，是史塔克家的小公子，长相只有妖孽二字能够形容。二十岁的还没修炼成精的洛基像个狡猾的小精灵，而安东尼，他是前世修成的妖孽。

“我遇到了一些情感问题。”索尔苦闷地怼了一扎啤酒。

托尼看着索尔吨吨吨吨目瞪口呆：“多喝热水，不行就分，没有什么是来一炮不能解决的，如果不能就两炮——看着你也不像不行的样子。”

索尔摇摇头：“不，我在想爱情是什么。”托尼翻了个白眼：“那么古早的东西究竟有哪里值得思考了？爱情这东西存不存在还两说呢——说不定爱情都是莎士比亚和他的同行们编出来的东西。”

在那个十年里，索尔跟托尼虽然确实有生意往来但并不算深交，听此言论心想无怪他单身十年。索尔问：“你可是史塔克家族唯一的继承人，你不结婚你家的产业怎么办？”托尼确定索尔是认真的之后哈哈大笑：“都什么年代了索尔，不结婚就不能有孩子吗？过些年我找个聪明漂亮干净健康的女人代孕不就行了？结婚？——还是算了吧！我可不觉得我能从婚姻里得到什么我想要的东西。”

索尔又问：“你不觉得孤独吗？”托尼摊摊手：“索尔，你跟人在一起就不孤独了吗？孤独是人类的本质，不因爱情或婚姻而有丝毫改变。如果你一点也不孤独，把我叫出来干什么？”

索尔想了想，觉得托尼说得对。但跟洛基在一起的十年里，他真的——不熟悉孤独。甚至他不明白所谓争吵、冷战、分歧、矛盾都是些什么玩意儿。他的同事和朋友也有许多人宁愿加班或者喝酒都不愿意回家，但索尔不懂，一点也不懂那是什么感觉。回不回家索尔倒是无所谓，因为——

“为什么还没回家亲爱的？”洛基的消息在七点的时候发了过来。

索尔笑笑，划开屏幕回复洛基：“还有工作没做完，你吃过了吧？”洛基是完全不会做饭的，也不太爱在外面吃东西，一般都是自己回家做饭但无奈今天真的要很晚才能回去。

“吃过了，可是我很想你，我去看你好不好？你吃过没有？我可以带东西给你。”

索尔怎么就没想到，加班可以带家属的啊：“好啊，你路上小心，我要那家的炸鸡——到了打给我，我下楼去接你。”

然而洛基怎么可能会听他的话，直接推开了索尔办公室的门吓得索尔不轻：“宝贝我不是说了下去接你吗？”洛基撇撇嘴递上外卖脱下风衣：“我过来看看你有没有背着我做坏事。”索尔接过外卖笑着揽上洛基的腰：“来来来，随便看，不如你在这儿装摄像头吧？”

洛基探头蹭蹭索尔的鼻尖：“你怎么知道我没有？你搬进这个办公室的第一天我就在这里装了针孔摄像机。”索尔干脆亲了洛基一口：“宝贝，为了我你可真的很舍得下本钱——你装哪儿了？以后我要对着它换衣服。”

“……我没有你那么变态，快去吃你的垃圾食品。”洛基靠坐在索尔办公桌上开始刷手机，索尔打开食品纸袋——甚至还是热的，从家里到公司可要四十多分钟呢。索尔看着撑在他办公桌上的洛基骨节分明的左手，忽然说：“洛基，我是真的不知道这个办公室有没有摄像头，否则今晚我别想继续工作了。”

洛基没反应过来：“为什么？”索尔站起隔着桌子搂住洛基用力在他颈上吮吻直到吮出吻痕，疼得洛基小声抽气：“你疯了啊！”索尔伸出舌头舔了舔洛基侧颈：“我挺想在这儿跟你做的。”

那天索尔工作到很晚，做完的时候洛基已经在办公室的沙发上睡着了。索尔关了电脑，蹲在沙发旁边看着洛基的睡颜，觉得心里满满的都是他。在一起已经快七年了，他们好像仍然在热恋。索尔的手眷恋地覆上洛基脸颊，轻声道：“醒醒啦，我们回家吧。”

之后，只要洛基还能爬得起来都会陪索尔加班，或者拎着他的电脑和卷宗跟索尔一起加班。他们很享受在一起，不说话也好。

这一切……都是假的吗？

索尔又在安东尼的注视之下怼了一扎啤酒：“我就是想问，唔……这些天我换了很多个个女朋友，弗约芬温柔善良，赫琳甜美可爱，瓦尔基里是个男孩子脾气，盖娜又活泼又热爱运动，芙拉的身材简直挑不出一点毛病来——”托尼接口道：“但她们都不如谁？”

“洛基。”索尔下意识回答道。

托尼这时候不过跟洛基见了几面，相比洛基这个名字印象更深刻的是他的性格和容貌，因而一时没有反应过来：“洛琪？哪个学院的小蜜糖？”

索尔说漏了嘴差点没呛死过去，赶紧胡扯：“啊没错文学院的洛琪，很可爱的女孩子，我们秘密交往了很久。”

托尼摸了摸下巴：“她怎么个好法？比那个谁温柔，比那个谁甜美，还是比芙拉身材更好——该死的你是怎么记住这些人名还想出这么多形容词的？”索尔挠挠头：“我没觉得她好，实际上他——她很坏，爱撒谎，爱整人，嘴巴很毒，喜欢把别人耍得团团转然后哈哈大笑，又不会照顾自己，恨不得我天天把饭喂给他才记得吃——她，而且我觉得她没什么身材可言如果你说上半身的话。”

托尼惊叹道：“索尔，你现在就像个情窦初开的小男孩！你看看你，口口声声说人家这不好那不好，我问你，你是不是真的喂她吃了饭？”

索尔点点头。

托尼又翻了个白眼，这是什么情感白痴啊。“那你们怎么分的手？”索尔心情更低落了：“她只爱我的钱。嗯……有一次我经济危机，她立刻就要跟我分手。”

“打住，索尔，你这描述前后对不上。”托尼敏锐地察觉了问题，“你说她喜欢撒谎喜欢整人，那么她活到这么大还没被人打死的原因只可能有两个，一，她很漂亮，二，她很聪明，按你的描述大概率是两者皆有。这样一个聪明的女孩，会因为一个富二代一时经济危机立刻就说分手？”

索尔不以为意：“她的确这么干了。”他的确这么干了，可能是已经找到更有钱的人了吧。

托尼一时无语：“行吧……但这样一个女孩，你留恋她什么？漂亮的女孩有的是，聪明的也不少，二者兼备的也不是什么稀有品种，你留恋她什么呢？”

索尔一拍大腿：“这就是问题所在了。我觉得她很坏，真的很坏，她长得就不像个好男……女孩，但是跟别人交往之后，我总觉得，为什么跟她不一样？总感觉有哪里不对……跟她在一起的时候我以为跟谁在一起都是一样的，现在我才觉得好像不是这样。”

托尼撑着头，酒吧里亮橘色的灯光映在他焦糖色的眼睛里：“她床上功夫很好？”索尔想了想老老实实地说：“很辣。”托尼转过头摇了摇他的鸡尾酒：“索尔，身体是不会骗人的，像我就觉得年轻女孩子都一样，好看就行。但显然，你觉得她跟别人不一样，你觉得她很特别。恕我直言，你是奥丁森家的王子，你居然会喂女朋友吃饭？而她也竟然敢指使你喂她吃饭？”

那不然呢？

近些年，随着洛基处理的案件越来越多越来越棘手，保持零败绩也越来越难。虽然洛基已经有资格决定接什么不接什么，但工作起来还是不要命，每打完一件案子都累得好几天起不来床——所以索尔又能怎么办？看着他心爱的男朋友挨饿？

索尔有点沮丧地低头：“不但喂饭，在一起时每一顿饭都是我做的——他，她的舌头可刁了。”托尼连连咋舌：“你看看！天哪我都想认识认识这个洛琪了，哪儿有图你的钱还这么——”托尼惊奇得差点破了音，冷静了一下才说：“索尔，你怕是爱上那个洛琪了。”

索尔轻声道：“我知道，可是有什么用呢？她只爱钱。”托尼摇摇头：“索尔，你很有钱，没有人能把金汤匙从你口中夺走，我简直看不出你这辈子怎么可能会没钱，不管你吸毒还是赌博，你家的财产和势力都容许你挥霍。”

“索尔，有个问题我很奇怪，既然洛琪只爱钱，她为什么非要选择你？学校里富二代并不少，你绝对不是最蠢的，不是最帅的，不是出手最大方的，她为什么选择你？你说你们在一起很久，显然她没有劈过腿，但这种女人难道不应该趁年轻多卖给几个人吗？”

“嘿史塔克你说话注意点——”“索尔，你们分手了，你自己说她只爱钱，可我说她一句都不行——索尔，收回前言，你是最蠢的。”

“索尔，如果我是你我会觉得幸运的，你所爱的那个，爱的是你一样绝不会失去的特质，那几乎意味着她永远不会离开你。索尔，世界上那么多夫妇结婚离婚，那么多情侣分分合合，你爱的人不会离开你这件事是多么珍贵，你还想要什么？没错，你们分手了，但没关系啊，洛琪爱的是钱，你甩给她一张卡让她随便刷，她很聪明，她会把自己洗干净送到你床上的。”

索尔又怼了一扎啤酒：“可是，可是我想要她爱我。”托尼笑了：“索尔，你很不公平。来，我们看一下这件事：她只想要你的钱，你只想要她的爱。你没有钱，她就会离开你，她不爱你，你也会离开她——你们两个人有什么区别呢？何况她也许跟我一样，是天生不懂得爱的人。我还是那句话，与所爱之人在一起已经是非常奢侈的事了，而且她难道没有令你快乐吗？”索尔点点头，托尼续道：“你有所爱之人，还很快乐，我真的不明白你有什么不满足。”

索尔不知不觉攥紧了啤酒杯。是吗？是他自己太贪心了吗？

或者，只要给洛基一张卡让他随便刷，他就会乖乖洗干净爬上自己的床？


End file.
